


The Puzo Instinct

by Daemione



Category: Dress Up! Time Princess (Video Game)
Genre: Baby Daddy, Celebration sex, Creampie, F/M, Hormones, Italian Mafia, One Shot, Pregnancy, Spidey Senses, Unplanned Pregnancy, daddy instinct, mafia, mafia couple ending, mafia instincts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28425813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daemione/pseuds/Daemione
Summary: With Francesco Juliano six feet under and Elizabeth sleeping soundly next to him with his ring on her finger, what could possibly be troubling Vitto? And why did he have a nagging sense that something wasn't as it seemed?Oneshot.
Relationships: Elizabeth Colvin/Vittorio Puzo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 107





	The Puzo Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Even if you've played to the end, I'd definitely recommend watching the play-through at https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=32GMQ-jomCE&t=4s&ab_channel=WHA%E0%BC%8E%E0%BA%B6%E2%80%BF%E0%BC%8E%E0%BA%B6LOD. Ahhh, the continuity just makes the experience that much more gratifying. 
> 
> This is for you guys out there who loved the Mafia Couple ending as much as I did.

Vittorio Puzo reached over and tucked a hand under his sleeping partner, draping his arm around her protectively. She was warm, soft, and now safe, safe in his arms. 

Sometimes he still woke up in cold sweat. The thought of how she gave herself for him to get close enough to end Juliano, the thought of him convincing her to do it in the first place... _Dio, I practically offered her up as a lamb for the sacrifice._ It was too much. He shut his eyes and furrowed his brows together. He didn't deserve her. Yet here she was, sleeping soundly next to him. He wrapped his arms around her a little tighter for fear that she might just be a figment of his imagination.

She stirred.

Recently the dreams that haunted him had become more vivid, more frequent. He had always trusted his instinct, it was the only way to survive the underground. Having woken up for the fourth time that night, his instincts were now telling him that something was off: he needed to know something, something he didn't yet know. It sounded absurd when he thought about it like that but deep down he could feel the knowledge at the tip of his fingers. So close, so within reach, yet he just could not grasp it. He knew he had to find out fast though. He just knew.

Thoughts swam viciously in his head as he replayed details of his encounters to see if he missed anything. He groaned, unable to recall anything useful.

"Darling? What's wrong?" Elizabeth Puzo neé Colvin slurred sleepily as she trailed a hand up his chest to cup his face. Still half asleep, she nuzzled into the crook of his neck and hummed contently.

He closed a hand over her wrist, rubbing soothing circles with his thumb as he slid his other hand underneath her to pull her closer to him. He whispered, "It's nothing, baby. I'm sorry I woke you, go back to sleep."

"Come now, you won't get any sleep like that. Tell me." She coaxed, her lips a whisper away from his ear.

"Something's wrong. Well, not wrong, perhaps just off, but I don't know what." He gave in, she was the smarter one between them after all.

"With the business? The families?" She suggested.

"N-no, something smaller, or perhaps bigger to me. _Damnit_ , I sound like an idiot. Ignore me _amore mio_ , go back to sleep." The hand that had been stroking her wrist moved to cover his face. He was embarrassed that she had to see him all ruffled up like that, it was unbecoming.

She pried his hand away from his face and kissed his cheek. Half atop of him now, she took the opportunity to stroke his arms and his lats. Her knee was slowly hiking up his leg too. He knew she was trying to distract him. It was working.

When suddenly it clicked.

"It's you." He blurted out.

"What?" She straightened out, pushing against his chest to prop herself up. She was wide awake now.

"Something's different about you. What's different about you?" He asked, not entirely sure if he was directing the question at her or himself.

"Well, it's not like I did my hair recently or anything... Is it- Do you... Feel differently about me? Is that it?" At her stutter, he knew her self-doubt was creeping in. He stopped her in her tracks by kissing her full on, the last of his evening cigar swirling deliciously with her sweetness as their tongues danced.

As they parted lips, he said, "if by ' _feel differently'_ , you mean I fall for you a little more each day, then yes, darling wife, I _feel differently_ about you." He looked her straight in the eyes so she knew he meant it. 

"I'm sorry, I don't know what came over me." She tittered, blushing at how silly she was being. She rarely found herself lacking in confidence. Determined to banish the thought entirely, she relaxed and let her body meld into his again. She was completely atop of him now. She loved how big he was: she barely covered half his chest despite resting her entire torso on him. He loved how she was so lithe, he could pick her up in an instant and run as if he wasn't carrying a whole other person. Something that came in very handy in a couple of close-shaves. 

"We are all helpless against the tricks of the night." He wrapped both arms around her now.

He closed his eyes and savoured the feeling of her body against his. With each breath, her little frame rose and fell. She was lovely... But different. For starters, she felt different pressed against him than how he remembered. _Perhaps I'm on to something here_ , he pondered.

Closing in on that thought, he tried to systematically pinpoint what exactly was different. He felt up her arms, they were the same, toned and smooth as always. He moved past her shoulders to her neck, it felt... the same as he remembered too. His hands then went down her back, realising that this little expedition of his was making him rather aroused. He chuckled internally. At the dip of her waist and curve of her hips, he couldn't help but moan softly in appreciation. 

"You're a naughty bo-"  
"You're pregnant."

"What?" She said for the second time that night, "no I'm not."

"Yes you are." A grin began to spread on his face.

"How is it possible that you would know before I do?" She questioned, playfully suspicious of him.

"I just do. You're pregnant." His cheshire grin practically lighting up their dark room now. "Wow, a baby." He was no different than a child on Christmas morning, except he was a grown man with his hands firmly on her butt, pressing her deeper against his growing erection.

"You're mad." With that, she dismissed his wild late-night conjectures and rolled off him. She was going back to sleep. He laughed, his low voice resonating heartily.

"Mmm, let me show you just how mad I am... about you," he quipped. In one swoop, he had swept her hair to one side and had began working on her neck with his clever mouth. His fingers played with the hem of her nightgown, inching it past the apex of her hips. He came up for air as gravity did the rest, sliding the silky fabric down to the valley of her waist. It was a thrilling sight, the strain against his boxers said it all.

"Is this your way of saying we should try for a baby?" She teased, eyes still closed in faux slumber, "convince me that I'm pregnant then actually get me pregnant?"

"You're already pregnant, I'm certain of it. But no harm in making sure, right?" He said rather innocently as he dragged his boxers down his thighs to reveal his thick, throbbing member.

"You are incorrigible, Mr. Puzo."

"You'd have me no other way, Mrs. Puzo." 

She wasn't wearing anything underneath her nightgown, a fact that only served to heighten his lust. Her thighs may have been pressed together, but with her lying on her side, her entrance was exquisitely exposed. He hovered over her, burying his face in her hair as he pressed two fingers to her nether lips. She was slick. _Buon Dio_ , he groaned in pleasure, she was always ready for him, no matter the time of the day, or night it seems.

She involuntarily bucked her hips against his fingers, begging silently for friction. As he came up to meet her face, she turned to lie on her back. He spread her knees apart and positioned himself between them.

Running the length of his cock against her opening, he felt her juices coat him invitingly. A bead of slick formed at the tip of his member. Fuck, he thought, letting his eyes roll back as he stroked the inside of her thighs appreciatively. He couldn't wait any longer. He poised his head at her entrance and pushed himself past her folds, going so slowly that it drove them both delirious with desire. She could not bear the teasing. Hooking her legs to his sides, she sank herself down on him, enveloping him to the hilt. _Dio_ , he loved it when she did that. He relished the feeling as the heat of her passion literally engulfed his. He could feel her cervix crowning the tip of his cock. She was so perfect. Fuck if he wasn't the luckiest man on earth.

They fell into a rhythm, steadily picking up pace as they pushed towards the cusp of paradise. He wanted to feel her squeeze him deliciously when she came, wanted to see the stars behind her eyes explode because of him, wanted to cum so deep within her because he knew she loved it when he did that. He gripped her hips and tilted her ever so slightly, hitting her spot perfectly with each thrust.

She started to grasp for anything and everything, clawing at his abs as control slipped further and further away from her. He knew she was close. He bent down to take her covered nipple between his lips, wetting her nightgown without qualms. As he came up, he blew gently at the same spot. The cool air hit her so delectably that she cried out his name as he rode her through wave after wave of orgasm.

As she came down from her high, a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"I love you Vitto. I love you so much." Her voice cracked, she was sobbing now. 

"Lizzy! Baby, what's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He stopped in shock, still fully sheathed within her.

"No, no! Nothing's wrong. I just love you so much and I wanted you to know that." She laughed through her tears as she tried to wipe them off. She knew she was being silly again.

"You are so pregnant." He chuckled, her random mood swing giving him every conformation he needed. She started laughing too and mirthful sounds filled the air as the reverberation from their bodies made his cock twitch. Vitto picked up pace again, thrusting long, full strokes into his little wife. He was reveling in how he stretched her out gently, lovingly when he felt her fingers trail up his abs to give his nipple a small pinch. The acute sensation shot straight to the base of his member just as he was driving into her, making him jerk hard at the end. They both gasped at the feeling. 

" _Buon Dio_ Lizzy, you'd be the death of me. You're so tight, how are you so tight? And now you carry my child... Oh the thought of your belly growing with my child. _Dio_ , Lizzy!" He shouted as he shot thick ropes of seed deep within her.

As Elizabeth Puzo watched her husband came undone before her, she reached out and pulled him towards her. He collapsed against her and kissed her cheek lazily, still panting from their intense love-making.

And then there were three.


End file.
